Something always brings me back to you
by stelenaklaroline
Summary: It's been 5 years since Elena had become a vampire and 2 years since she had married Damon. Stefan had left them 3 years ago. But what if suddenly he was back? Would Elena and Stefan still have this connection? And what about the sire bond? You'll find out. STELENA FANFIC
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 5 years since Elena became a vampire. She married Damon 2 years ago and they still lived in mystic falls. It took her a while to deal with what she was but with the help of Damon she had overcome it. She had accepted the fact that she was a vampire. She hadn't seen Stefan since 3 years, 2 months and 16 days. He hadn't come to her and Damons wedding, he hadn't called or visited. They still didn't know where he was or if he's still alive. It was as if he had never existed. Elena missed Stefan though she wouldn't admit it to Damon or Caroline. She had chosen Damon and she knew that Stefan wouldn't be able to deal with that so she let him go.


	2. Happy Birthday

Elena opened her eyes. It was the 22th June, her birthday. She looked to the other side of the bed, Damon was still asleep. She stood up to go to the bathroom but before she had taken one step Damon stood infront of her.

"Morning." he said, smiling. "Good morning..." she answered waiting for him to wish her happy birthday. But he didn't. He turned around and grabbed his jeans. "Sooo any plans today?" he asked her without looking at her. Elena cleared her throat "No.. nothing planned. What about you?" She said calm. "Oh I have business to do but I'll be back tonight." he came to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

No of course he hadn't forgotten her birthday. He planned a big suprise party tonight and Elena was just so easy to fool.

Elena laughed as soon as she heard Damon closing the door. As if she believed him. 'Whatever' she thought and went into the bathroom. She put off her sleeping dress and went into the shower, to let ice cold water run down her body. She wondered if Stefan would call but banned her from thinking about that the next second he hadn't called in the past 3 years so he wouldn't call now either. She stepped out of the shower, put a towel around her body and looked into the mirror. She looked like she always looked. Like she would always look. Forever. No change. She wouldn't grow old. She wouldn't have kids. This would forever be the face she saw when she looked into the mirror. She shaked her head. She didn't want to think about it. She was about to dry her hair when she heard a car stopping infront of the house. She stood still and listened. Someone stepped out of the car. The next thing she heard was the bell. That was one of the perks of being a vampire. You were always aware of what happened. No suprises. Within less than a second she was down and opened the door.

"Hello" she said politely before realizing who it was. But when she did, she gasped and slammed the door, pushing her body against the door as hard as she could. That was not possible. It couldn't be him.

She calmed herself for several minutes before opening the door again. He still stood there. He still looked exactly the same (well of course he did). She just stared into his eyes for several minutes without saying anything which must have looked pretty creepy. She woke up from her trance when he cleared his throat.

"Happy birthday." he said, smiling, handing her a red rose.

She tried her best to get it together and smiled slightly, before taking the rose. "Thank you... Stefan."

**Well this is my very first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. **


	3. Give me love

"Come in." She felt weird about saying that since this was technically Stefan's house too but whatever.

"Do you always open the door, looking like that?" He pointed to the towel around her body.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot-" She run upstairs, changed into a jeans and a shirt and run down again. All of this happened in less than 10 seconds.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You've become fast." He smiled slightly.

"No don't- don't act like nothing has changed. Because it has Stefan. Why didn't you call? Or visit? Or come to.. our wedding." She rushed saying the last two words. She didn't want to hurt him, thought she was really upset about him just showing up here.

He went over to her and stopped a little too late so they faces were only a few inches apart. He stroked a strand of her hair out of her face. She gasped when he touched her. She knew it shouldn't make her feel that way. But somehow it did. She gazed deep into his eyes and without her realizing their faces got closer. Their lips were about to touch when she pushed her body to the other side of the room with all her strength.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I can't do this. You should go, Stefan. It was nice seeing you again." She said before running upstairs as quick as she could and slamming the door of their bedroom. Stefan was back. He was back, back, back. But no. There wouldn't be a love triangle again. She loved Damon. She was married to him. She wouldn't let Stefan work him back into her life again.

It sounded so true in her head but somewhere deep down she knew the real truth.


	4. You keep me without chains

Elena had done nothing but lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling all day. Literally. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday nor go to that birthday party she knew Damon had organized. She just wanted to stay in bed and forget what happened this morning. How could he actually show up like this? Pretending everything to be fine. She asked herself how this was supposed to work. Stefan being back, her being married to Damon. She closed her eyes but all she saw was Stefan handing her the rose, wishing her happy birthday. She shook her head, realizing how pathetic she was. It's been 3 years since she had seen Stefan the last time she wouldn't let one briefly appearance of him ruin this. Maybe he was already gone again. Well the thing is she didn't want him gone. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she enjoyed this briefly talk with Stefan. It's been a while but it still felt like home.

"Elena you're not even dressed? I have to bring you to the birthday party. Don't tell your husband I told you this."

Elena gasped when she heard the word 'husband' coming out of Stefan's mouth. "Wait, wait, wait Demon knows you're here?"

"Yes he does. I caught up with him. We had a nice talk. Now please get dressed and come down we need to get going. Oh and I'm moving back in." he said before slamming the door.

Wait what? No, no, no Stefan could not move in. This was all wrong, this could not work. She covered her whole body under the blanket for several minutes. She didn't want this to be real. Maybe she just had a bad dream. She sighed. This was not a dream. This was reality and she needed to start facing reality. If Stefan wants to move back in fine. Let him. Elena would not care. She stood up and searched for the prettiest dress she could find, did her make up and hair and walked downstairs where Stefan waited on the couch.

"Wow you look.. stunning." He said, running his fingers through his hair. Elena smiled. She didn't even want to smile but she did it anyway. It was not only a smile. It was her Stefan smile. The look she got when he was with her. That hadn't changed. They walked outside to his car where he opened her the door. She sat down and within less than a second Stefan sat next to her and started the car.

They drove without speaking for a while but when a Bon Jovi song came on Stefan turned the radio up and started singing. Elena let him enjoy himself for a minute before she turned the radio down. "You seem different. More .. happy, alive."

"That's because I am more happy and alive." He said with a cold smile. That was when Elena got it. Stefan had turned off his humanity. That's why he was so 'not caring-ish' that's why he could say the word 'husband' without feeling any pain.

"Stop the car." Elena yelled. When he didn't react she yelled louder. "Stefan I said stop the car." He finally pulled over and Elena jumped out of the car walking a few steps into the forest.

"Elena what are you doing?" he whispered knowing she could hear him.

Elena turned around but wouldn't stop walking. "I know that you turned off your humanity and I don't want you to do that so I'm just gonna walk to the party." She said quietly before turning around and walk on. She knew he wouldn't let her walk even with his humanity turned off. It maybe took 2 seconds for him to decide to follow her.

"What are you Elena? 5? Is that really necessary?"

"Obviously it is." she sighed and stopped walking. "Why are you doing this Stefan? You come back on my birthday but instead of telling me the reason that you're here, you turn off your humanity. I don't get it." she crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"Come on Elena don't play dumb. You know exactly why I have it turned off. Do you really think I could stand all of this in any other way? But I couldn't.. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I needed to see you again. See if you're fine, see if .. the sire bond is still up."

Elena felt freezing whenever someone metioned the sire bond. Though nobody had mentioned it in a while. She didn't know if it was still up. But what she could feel was that she felt different for Stefan than she did when he left. When he left all she could see was Damon and now there was Stefan everywhere.

What if she was really just sired to Damon all this time? What is that made her love him?


	5. A prisoner of history

The party was a huge success. Everyone was there. Everyone had fun except Elena. Because all evening she couldn't take her eyes off of Stefan. She even felt a tiny bit jealous when Stefan danced with Caroline all the time though she knew that Caroline was with Klaus and that there was nothing but a deep friendship between Caroline and Stefan. She avoided Damon as much as possible she didn't want him to suspect anything. She could see that deep down he was happy that Stefan was back she knew he had missed him so she didn't want him to get mad. When Elena and Damon drove home she didn't say a single word. Whenever she looked at Damon all she could think about was the sire bond. What if it really made her love him? What if her whole life was a lie? She sighed.

"Is everything okay? That's like your.. 7th sigh since we left the party." Damon asked with a slight smile

Elena shook her head. "No of course everything is fine." She tried to smile.

Damon nodded. When they arrived at home Stefan already sat on the couch since he left earlier. It was just so weird being in one room with the two of them. Back when Elena was human she enjoyed it so much being with both of them. Stefan as her boyfriend, Damon as her friend. But as I said earlier, everything has changed. Damon walked over to Stefan and sat down next to him.

"Elena you wanna watch a movie with us?" Damon asked without looking at her

"No.. No I'm tired I'm gonna go straight to bed."

"Okay, good night sleep tight."

Elena went upstairs, closed the door and started to cry. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. She tried to cry quietly so the boys wouldn't hear her. She took her clothes off and crawled into the bed. She just wanted this day to end. She asked herself how everything was supposed to work. She didn't want that. She didn't want to feel like this.

In this night she dreamt of Stefan for the first time in 3 years.


	6. The truth always comes out

The next day Elena got up early. Somehow she managed to sneak out without being noticed by Stefan or Damon. She needed to see Bonnie. She needed answers. She rang the bell several times before Bonnie opened the door.

"Elena what are you doing here? It's like.. 7.30am." Bonnie said while rubbing her eye.

"I know but Bonnie listen. You gotta help me. Something has changed since Stefan came back. Not just something, my feelings."

Bonnie nodded. "Come in." She closed the door. "I knew eventually you'd realize it. I knew it." It sounded like she'd actually gloat.

"Bonnie please I don't know what's going on." Elena's eyes filled with tears. She was just so.. desperate.

"I'm sorry Elena. But the fact that your feelings have changed are easy to explain. Stefan broke through the sire bond." Bonnie said with a slight smile. "I knew he could do it."

"He did what? Bonnie I.. I don't understand a word." Elena rested her head in her hands.

"Yes you do Elena. Back when you became a vampire and you allegedly fell in love with Damon it was the sire bond. It made you love him. And Stefan knew it. Elena, we all knew it."

"That's not possible. That's.. Bonnie that would mean my whole life was a lie. Why didn't you tell me?" Elena started to cry, she couldn't hold it anymore. Her whole life was falling apart.

"You wouldn't have listened Elena you were _sired_." Bonnie took her hand and held it tight.

"Why now? Why did the sire bond break now?"

"It was Stefan, Elena. I have no idea how he actually managed it but he broke through it." Bonnie nodded

"So technially my marriage and the past 5 years have been a lie. Wait.. did .. did Damon know?" Elena feared the answer because she knew it deep down.

Bonnie didn't say anything she simply nodded.

"No.. no this can't be true. Why would he do that? No.. I.. I gotta ask him if that's true." Elena stood up, ran out of the house and got in the car.

"He just loves you Elena." Bonnie said, she knew Elena could still hear her.

When Elena got home she first checked if Stefan was home, she wanted to talk alone to Damon. Gladly he wasn't so she went straight to their bedroom to talk to Damon.

"Damon is it true?" She said while running up and down in the room.

"Is what true? Why are you so upset?" Damon frowned.

"I wanna know if it's true, Damon. That you knew, knew it all that time? That all of it was the sire bond?" Elena's eyes filled with tears again.

Damon gasped and looked up to the ceiling.

"Damon I want an answer. Now. I gotta know the truth." Her sadness had gone into anger.

"Fine Elena. It's true, I knew, I knew all this time. What do you want me to do?"

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Elena shouted so loud the people on the street probably heard it.

"I did this out of love Elean. Out of love to you." Damon yelled.

"No, no, no. That's not love Damon. All of this was a lie. The last five years have been a lie and you knew. All the time you knew."

"Elena I'm sorry."

"I can't do this Damon."

"Elena we gotta talk about this please." He sounded pretty desperated but Elena couldn't care. Not right now.

"It's all said Damon. It's.. all said." Elena said very calm before running down, out of the house and into her car as quick as she could. She started to drive without knowing where she would go. She just needed to think.

**Again it's not a very long chapter but I promise they'll get longer. **


	7. Something always brings me back to you

Elena spent several hours just driving around. She needed to clear her head. When she got home again she heard someone doing something in the kitchen, she assumed it was Damon. But it wasn't. She went into the kitchen where she saw Stefan making coffee.

"Hey..." She said while looking down to her keys in her hands.

"Hey." He said while smiling slightly.

"Where's.."

"He left shortly after you.. Did you guys have an argument or something?"

Elena nodded. "I found out about the sirebond Stefan. I know that he knew all the time."

Stefan walked over to her. "Elena he .. he took his stuff and went out of the door without saying a word. I don't know if he's coming back.."

Elena's eyes filled with tears "Everything was a lie Stefan.. You came back and everything changed and I don't know how or why and Bonnie said you broke through the sire bond and I don't even know how that's possible and then there are these feelings that came back to me." Elena took a deep breath.

"Yeah that happens when you break through the sire bond it brings all the feelings back that have been repressed.. I.. I spent the last 3 years looking for an option to do it." He smiled slightly and stroke a strand of her hair.

"But why.. why now?" A single tear rolled down Eleana's face.

"Something always brings me back to you."

Elena cleared her throat. There it was again. All the feelings that the sire bond had held back, Elena could feel them again. She looked straight into Stefan's eyes and it seemed like she could actually look down into his soul.

"Stefan I-" She searched for her words.

"Shh I know, I know me too Elena but.. you're still married to Demon. Please don't make things even more complicated." He shook his head but Elena knew what she had to do.

"No Stefan let me say it.. I.. I love you Stefan. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much but I.. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears again.

Stefan sighed and hugged Elena tightly. "I know.. I love you too. I've always loved you." He lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. "But we can't do this right now okay. You have to talk to Damon, Elena. You owe that to him."

"Stefan I owe nothing to him anymore, he knew Stefan all this time he knew. I.. Stefan please."

"Good night Elena." He gave her a very long kiss on the cheek and within less than a milli second he had gone upstairs.

Elena touched her cheek. She couldn't even tell why suddenly a slight smile appeared on her face.


	8. You're in my veins

When Elena woke up on the next morning she had a text message from Damon.

_"Did you think about what you're gonna do now?"_

_"I don't think I can deal with you knowing it all the time." _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"LA. Not coming back anytime soon." _

_"So you're ending our marriage over a text message?" _Elena couldn't even believe it.

_"I know your feelings for Stefan came back. I could see it in your eyes. I just want you to be happy Elena achieved."_

_"So that's it then?"_

_"I guess so." _

Elena couldn't even answer. She throw her phone across the room, it hit the wall and broke. She knew ending their marriage was the right thing but it was hard for her. After all she cared about Damon so much. But that was the thing. She cared about him but she didn't love him. Not anymore. Or did she ever love him at all? She shook her head when it knocked on the door of their bedroom.

"Yes?"

Stefan came in. "Morning." He looked around. It felt so weird to be in here with Stefan, where she used to be with Damon. Stefan didn't wear a shirt so she could see the definitions of his strong body, that had become even more gorgeous over the years. She shook her head again.

"Are you okay?" He said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I think Damon and I just broke up."

"Well I'm really sorry." He said and took her hand to hold it tight.

"You sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. yesterday you said nothing could happen between us because I was still married to Damon." Elena frowned.

Stefan carressed her hand. "Elena I meant everything that I said yesterday but it's not that easy. It's not like you could forget the last 3 years that easy." He said that very calm.

"Yeah the last 3 years in which I was sired to Damon." Elena's voice became higher.

"Elena I-"

"I don't.. I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer, Stefan. Yeah I was sired to Damon but that didn't keep me from counting everyday that you weren't here. Please Stefan I need you." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here." He said before he crawled into the bed and put his arm around her tight. She laid her head down on his chest and a tear rolled down her face. Stefan took her hand and kissed it.

"I've missed you." He whispered into her hear.

"I've missed you too." She mumbeled into his chest. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. Since Damon was gone her thought were completely clear. She loved Stefan with all her heart and all she wanted was to be with him. Forever.

She wouldn't let anything come between them ever again. She promised that to herself.


	9. Let's just run away together

It was only 3 hours later that someone knocked on the front door. Elena opened but no one actually stood there.

"Hello?" She called but no one was there. She looked accidently to the floor and saw a small, thin package lying there. She picked it up and went into the living room where Stefan sat on the couch. She opened it und gasped. She just couldn't believe what she saw there.

"What is it?" Stefan asked. He stood up and sat down next to Elena.

"That's- .. He-.. Stefan these are the divorce papers." Her voice almost broke. Though she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, she hadn't expected this so soon. It was only 3 hours ago that they talked about breaking up and now he's sending the divorce papers. She looked at the bottom of the papers and saw that he had signed them. She took a deep breath.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Stefan put one arm around Elena and held her tight with the other hand he took the divorce papers and looked at them.

Elena's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Elena if you're not ready for this I will let you have time for yourself. I've waited 5 years, I can wait longer." He said that very calm and his voice automatically calmed Elena down too.

She shook her head and took his head quickly. "No please. I- I need you here."

Steffan nodded. "You know what? Enough of sitting around. We're going go away for the weekend. Whereever you wanna go." He smiled slightly and looked deep into Elena's eyes which made her a little bit weak in the knees.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked full of excitement.

"Of course. Where do you wanna go?"

Elena thought about it for a while. "You remember when we drove to my parents lake house like.. 7 years ago?"

"I do." He said and his smile got brighter.

"What do you think?" She got even more excited.

"Love it, let's go."

**Again I know it's a very short chapter but it's late and I'm tired so I promise a longer chapter tomorrow:***


	10. We've got tonight who needs tomorrow?

After they had packed their things they left immediately. Elena put her arm outside the window as they were droving on the highway. She loved to feel the air on her skin it was kind of refreshing. It was a pretty hot day and Stefan wore a sleeveless shirt and when Elena lurked over to him she could see his abs perfectly. Ed Sheeran's give me love came in the radio and Elena turned it louder. She remembered when she and Stefan danced to that song. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this memory for a while.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow my my, my my oh give me love._

She looked over to Stefan who smiled slightly and she knew he thought the same. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for a while. It was magical. It seemed like she could see right through his skin into his soul. She smiled brighter. They drove off of the highway the lake house was only a few more miles away. They hadn't really talked much when they drove, Elena was scared she could say something wrong. Finally they had reached their destination. It still looked the same as when they had come here 7 years ago. After Elijah had kinda destroyed parts of the house Stefan and Elena had been fixing defects.

"You ready for this?" Stefan asked and turned to Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I am."

They took their stuff and went into the house. Like I said it was pretty hot so Elena changed into a summery dress and went to the wood bridge behind the lake house. She closed her eyes and enjoyed letting the sun shine on her skin. It was such a pure, perfect moment and she wanted to capture all of it. The moment was interrupted when she heard Stefan coming out of the house. The turned around and gasped before turning around again as quickly as she could. Before she did she had seen Stefan in a swimming trunk. God, he had gotten even more gorgous and strong.

Stefan knew what she was thinking and used her moment of jumpiness to push his body in her direction with all his strength. His body hit against her and they both fell into the ice cold water. Elena screamed but her scream became a loud bright laughter after a second.

"Are you crazy?" Elena shouted through her laughter. Even as a vampire she wasn't really the swimming type.

"I don't know maybe. Are you?" Stefan laughed and came closer. He put Elena's legs around his waist and laid his hands onto her hips. Their faces were only inches apart.

Elena put her arms around his neck. For a moment they just stayed in this position in the water but suddenly this perfect moment turned into pure lust and desire. "My dress is ruined." Elena whispered, her voice almost broke. Their faces came closer.

"Hm, you can always take it off." Stefan whispered and winked.

That was it. Elena couldn't hold it anymore. She came closer and their noses practically touched. All the pain of the past few days was gone. She didn't feel it anymore. Not because she didn't want to feel it but because all she could feel was Stefan.

And that was the moment when their lips finally touched. For the first time in 5 years. It was light and gentle, simply perfect. Stefan pulled away and looked deep into Elena's eyes before leaning in again. This time it was more passionate, more agressive. Within less that a second they were out of the water and Elena found herself in the living room.

Stefan lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. They were still soaking wet but neither of them cared. Stefan did torn up Elena's dress completely so it was completely ruined now but they didn't care about the dress either. Both could only think about each other lips and body's. The sire bond, the pain, being apart, that was all long gone. Elena was sure, she never wanted to spend another day apart from Stefan. He was all she wanted, all she needed.

Elena kissed his neck and worked her way down to his strong chest. He pushed them onto the couch and Elena chuckled.

Stefan pulled away and stoke a strand of her hair from her face. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She said before they went back to- Well you probably know to what.


	11. You don't know how lovely you are

"Why did you never call? Or visit?" Elena whispered. They were lying on the floor covered in a sea of blankets and Stefan had his arm around Elena to hold her tight. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I think I just.. couldn't handle it. When I got the invitation to your wedding something in me kinda.. broke. I lost the hope to find a way to break the sire bond and I didn't wanna see the love of my life getting married to my brother." He carressed her hand.

"Well I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

"It's not your fault Elena, you were sired." He said calm.

She stood up, searched for something in her bag, came back and handed Stefan a bunch of papers. He looked at them carefully. He saw that Elena had signed them too.

"I'm gonna send them back to Damon when we get home. I just wanted to show you these to show you that I'm ready. Stefan I love you and I'm sorry we couldn't be together for such a long time but I don't wanna be without you anymore. I need you, please don't leave again."

Stefan sat up and carressed her cheek. "I love you too and I believe you. I promise I won't leave as long as you want me with you." He gave her a light kiss.

Elena sighed. Whenever they kissed it was like her whole body would fill with love, hope and faith. When she was with Stefan, Elena wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Not even of eternity. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

"I brought you something though." Stefan stood up walked out of the room and came back with a guitar in his hands.

Elena frowned.

Stefan sat down again and started playing

_And that I'd fight my corner maybe tonight I'll call you after my blood turns into alcohol no I just wanna hold you. Give a little time to me or burn this out we'll play hide and seek to turn this around all I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my, my my oh give me love._

Elena clapped. "What? I didn't know you could even sing.. or play."

Stefan laughed. "Yeah I took a couple of guitar lessons while I was in New York and discovered hidden talents." He winked. "I know how you love this song so this was the first that I learned."

Elena smiled bright as he played along.

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same._

Elena laid down next to him, closed her eyes and just listened to him singing for a while. Suddenly he stopped and Elena felt how she was spinned around until she was on the top of him. They giggled. Elena leaned in to kiss him deeply. This was such a perfect moment. This whole day had been just perfect and pure, full of love and light.

"I wanna be with you. Forever." She whispered.

"And I wanna be wiht you, forever." He whispered.

**Not really much today cause I feel pretty sick atm. Stay tuned though :***


	12. Almost impossible Almost

Days passed, they were already back in Mystic Falls for like 4 weeks. Elena had sent the divorce files back to Damon and hadn't heard from him ever since. Though she missed him she had never felt more happy in her entire life. Every day she spent with Stefan was full of love and light. Though she felt that something wasn't right with her body. Whenever she drank blood she had to vomit and she felt sick almost all the time. She had just gotten out of the shower when she began to feel sick and blurry. That's when Stefan came in.

"You don't look well are you okay?" He asked and carressed her arm.

"No I'm not. Stefan is.. is it possible for vampires to get.. pregnant?" Her voice broke.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling really strange, I get sick, I feel blurry."

"Wait you think you're .. ?" Stefan frowned.

Elena looked to the floor. "I don't know. Is it even possible?"

"I have no idea. Wait." He ran downstairs as quick as he could Elena was right behind him.

He grabbed a book out of the shelf and opened it. He read for a while and Elena got even more nervous. Stefan closed the book and looked at Elena.

"It says that it's very very unlikely for a vampire to get pregnant almost impossible. Almost."

"Wait are you saying there is a possibility for me being pregnant." Elena's eyes filled with tears. In all these years she had hated the thought of her not having kids and now.

Stefan nodded slowly. Elena smiled bright and Stefan wiped a tear from her face. Elena cried tears of joy before hugging Stefan tightly.

"Are we really gonna have a child?" Elena asked. She just couldn't believe it, this seemed so unreal.

"Well you should first do a test, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah you're right. But Stefan, is this child gonna be a vampire and will it forever be a baby?"

Stefan put a arm around Elena. "I have no idea I guess we'll have to find out about that. I've never in my entire life heard about a vampire getting pregnant from a vampire.

"But.. you would be happy if I was pergnant. Right?"

"Elena I love you and I want nothing more than to have a family with you but we know nothing about that child I'm just worried about you."

Elena nodded slowly. "You think Bonnie could know something about this?"

"I don't know. First of all you need to do a test. Now."

**Yeah, yeah I know vampires can't get pregnant and all but I just think it would be so cute if they had a baby and since it's my fanfic I'm gonna make it happen, stay tuned :***


	13. All of my doubt suddenly goes away

Elena and Stefan stood infront of Bonnie's door. Elena could barely stand straight she was so nervous. Bonnie opened.

"Elena. Stefan. Come on in." She said politely.

"Bonnie we gotta talk to you." Stefan said seriously. He was just as nervous as Elena.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Okay err.. Bonnie.. I'm pregnant." Elena said while looking up to the ceiling.

Bonnie's look went from Elena to Stefan and to Elena again. "Are you kidding me? You're both vampires. Did you do a test?"

"I know we're but we looked it up and it's not impossible and yeah I did a test. Two actually. They were both positive."

"Wow this is.. are you guys happy?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan took Elena's hand. "We're. But we need to know more about how the pregnancy will go and everything."

Bonnie nodded and stood up to walk over to the book shelf. She concentrated for like 5 seconds then a book fell out of the shelf and opened itself. Bonnie picked it up and came back to the couch. She read for a while and looked up.

"Well it doesn't say what the baby is gonna be but I guess, since you're both vampires, it will be a vampire as well. So it either doesn't age at all or very quick. And I guess from now on you'll have to eat human food and drink blood cause it needs to grow." Bonnie said.

"But it will live right?" Elena asked nervously.

Bonnie began to read on. "Wait.. there's something."

"Bonnie spill it what is it?" Elena almost yelled.

"Something similar happened already to a vampire couple. Only once in the history of all vampires and a really, really long time ago. When the baby was born it grew for 18 years and then it just stopped and stayed 18, forever." She looked up.

Elena's body filled with love. She was going to have a child with Stefan. A beautiful little baby. She knew it would be difficult cause of the cravings it's gonna have but she knew she and Stefan could do this. She laid a hand onto her still flat stomach and smiled. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Stefan" she whispered. "We're gonna have a baby."

Stefan wiped away her tear and nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah. We're."

**Not a very long chapter but I gotta go to work so I'll update again later**


	14. You're my heaven

Elena and Stefan returned from Bonnie's. Elena felt like she could hug this whole world. She was gonna be a mom and Stefan a dad. They were gonna be a real family. When they entered the door she ran towards Stefan and pushed him against the wall. Stefan smiled brightly and Elena leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"Hey Daddy.." Elena said while she giggled like a little child.

Stefan loved to see her that happy. She was full of light, hope. Stefan smiled bright. He couldn't believe this either. He knew how much Elena wanted to have a baby and so did he. They stood there like this for a while, Elena pushing Stefan against the wall, pressing her body against his.

"I love you so much" She said while gazing deep into his eyes.

"I love you too but this position is not very comfortable."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're like.. really old." Elena loved teasing him.

"That's true.. but I'm also much stronger than you're." He winked, not giving her a chance to answer. He threw her over his shoulder and run upstairs to his bedroom as fast as he could and trust me he's even faster than he used to be. He threw her on the bad and jumped onto he. Elena screamed and Stefan kissed her neck, kissing his way up to her chin, her cheek and finally to her mouth. He kissed her passionately. Elena unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room before taking off her dress and doing the same with it.

In this moment even forever did not seem long enough for either of them.

"What do you think he or she will look like?" Elena asked. Her head and one hand laid on his chest.

"Well I think he or she is gonna have your smile and your nose but my eyes. He or she is gonna be very gorgeous, obviously from the outside but also from the inside. I think he or she is gonna be pretty popular and nice and he or she will always try to make everyone happy."

Elena smiled bright. "That sounds beautiful."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Elena turned her head so she could gaze at Stefan. "Did you think about a name?"

"Elena we know about this for like 7 hours." He laughed.

"I know but actually I already got an idea at least if it's gonna be a girl."

"Spill it."

Elena sat up. "I was thinking.. Alexia."

Stefan sat up too. "Wait as in.. Lexi?"

Elena nodded and Stefan's smile got even brighter. "I love it. You. Everything."

Elena smiled and hugged him tight. "Now we just gotta think of a name if it's gonna be a boy."

They laid back down. "Well I think we've got enough time left to think about a name."

Elena laid her head down on his chest again and looked at him. "Do you even know how much I love you?"

Stefan took her hand and kissed it. "I just really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elena smiled. "Which is forever."

"Yeah, forever."

**So I'm not really good at writing smut so I just skipped that part haha :D**


	15. You're everything I think I need

The month's passed and Elena was at 20 weeks by now. She had an appointment with gynecologist today because they wanted to know the gender of the baby.

"Elena are you coming?" Stefan asked. He stood in the living room and Elena was still upstairs but he knew she could hear him.

"Already on my way." She said and only a few moments later she stood infront of him. Stefan sighed. She had obviously gained weight but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Ever since they found out that Elena was pregnant she had changed. She was happier, positive, Stefan loved that. He kissed her gently and put one hand onto her belly.

"Are you two ready?" He asked and smiled at Elena and then at her bump.

"We are." Elena nodded and smiled brightly.

They arrived at the gynecologist and had to wait a few moments before they could see the doctor.

"Hello Ms Gilbert, Mr Salvatore. How are we feeling today?" He asked Elena.

"Perfect." She smiled.

The doctor made an ultrasound and checked if the baby was fine.

"You're at 20 weeks now and the baby is fine. Do you wanna know the gender?" The doctor asked.

Elena nodded and Stefan took her hand and held it tightly.

"Well I can say to 99% that it's gonna be a girl."

Elena's eyes lit up, she smiled brightly and her eyes filled with tears of joy and so did Stefan's. He kissed Elena's hand and wiped a tear before they could roll over his face.

"That's so wonderful I-" Elena's voice broke. She had really wished for a girl though she would have also been happy if it was a boy. But it was gonna be a little baby girl. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to have it right now.

They drove home and Elena smiled during the whole ride. They got home and Elena sat down on the couch, Stefan sat down next to her. You could see in his eyes how overwhelmed and happy he was. He glared at Elena, somehow he seemed to be nervous though.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do why are you asking me that?" Elena answered confused.

He turned around so he could look right into her eyes.

"I love you too. I will always love you more than I could ever say." He said.

"Stefan, is everything okay? You seem confused."

"No I'm not confused." He grabbed something from his pocket and knelt down in front of Elena.

"Elena Gilbert, I promise to love you everyday of my life, forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opened the box he had grabbed from is pocket and opened it. It was a beautiful ring with a crystal on it. It was the most beautiful thing Elena had ever seen in her life.

She put her hands onto Stefan's cheeks and nodded. "Of course I will." She said and her eyes filled with tears again. Stefan stood up to hug Elena tightly and to give her a passionately kiss. This really was all he had ever wished for. Elena and he would start a family. They would get married and have a beautiful daughter. He wiped a tear that rolled over Elena's face.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He put a hand onto her belly again and rubbed it.


	16. Nobody said it was easy

Another month had passed and Elena and Stefan had turned one of the many bed rooms into a nursery. It was all pink and princess like just like Elena had always imagined. She stood in the kitchen and made coffee when she heard a car coming. Someone got out of the car and just a blink later the door bell rang. Elena opened and saw a pretty familiar face. It was Damon. He smiled slightly at her but when he saw her bump he gasp and his smile went to a frown.

"Damon. Err.. I can explain. Please come in." She said.

He stepped in without saying a word. Just a second later Stefan stood next to Elena, looking confused at Damon. Elena could tell that Stefan was worried about Damon's reaction and to be honest, so was she. They sat down in the living room.

"So brother how the hell did that happen?" Damon pointed to Elena but kept staring at Stefan.

"Damon it's.. She's pregnant and it's mine." Stefan whispered.

Damon laughed. "That's not possible. You're a vampire and so is she."

"It's unlikely but not impossible.. We couldn't believe it either."

Damon looked at Elena when he spotted the engagement ring on her finger, that Elena had tried to hide.

"You have got to be kidding me." He stared right into Elena's eyes, his look was cold but she could see that he was hurt.

"Damon I- I'm sorry but this is not my fault. You let me stand in the dark for more than 5 years because had I known that it was the sire bond all the time I-"

"You wouldn't have married me." He said ice cold.

Elena didn't know what to say. It was the truth but she didn't want to hurt Damon.

"Come on Elena at least be honest with me." In less than a blink he had gotten very close to her, too close.

Elena freaked. How did she become the bad guy in all of this? "Okay enough Damon, back off of me. You were the one lying right into my face for the last 5 years. Yes I had feelings for you before I became a vampire but I didn't love you. I've always loved Stefan, okay? Now get the hell out of this house and leave us alone." She gave him a last, evil look before she pushed her body upstairs with all her strength and slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Awesome Damon, really just... awesome. Why did you even show up here?" Stefan stood up and walked towards him.

"Wanted to get her back. Couldn't know that so much has happened."

"How could you possibly think that she would forgive you? You did nothing but lie to her." Stefan said.

"Go to hell, brother." Damon said before he rammed a dagger into Stefan's stomach.

"Ouch." Stefan yelled and a second later Elena stood next to him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Wait, wait I'm gonna- let me pull it out." She said before pulling the dagger out of Stefan's body.

"Where's Damon?" He asked still out of breath.

Elena looked around. "I think he's gone. I'm so sorry for this, this is my fault I shouldn't have provoked him." She carressed Stefan's cheek.

He took her other hand. "It's fine Elena. It was good that you stood up to him. He can't just rush in here like this."

Elena sighed. When she was sired to Damon she really thought that he had changed, that he had become a better person but she was so blinded back then.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah.. Yeah it's just.. He seemed so cold you know."

"Yeah he's hurt. Remember how cold I was when you were sired to Damon?"

"I do it was not nice." Elena smiled slightly.

"And we're never going back to this Elena. Damon has to realize that as long as he's like that he can't be part of our future."

Elena nodded. "Yeah you're right." She said before giving him a light kiss.


	17. I will dedicate my life to you

More month's passed but no word from Damon. To be honest Elena was glad that he didn't show up again, somehow she didn't want him to be around. She was at 40 weeks and it wasn't that easy for her to walk because of that big bump. She sat on the couch, eating chocolate when Stefan came home.

"Hello" She said with a bright smile. The past few months really have been wonderful. Stefan was all worried if he was gonna be a good father and Elena thought it was kinda cute.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know, I had cramps this morning but they're gone now."

"Are you gonna be okay? You wanna see a doctor?"

"No, no it's fine."

"Okay I'm gonna take a shower." He said and a heartbeat later Elena heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Okay, hurry." She said, she knew he could hear her.

Elena turned the TV on and watched for a while when she felt a painful cramp.

"Ouch" She whispered, she didn't want Stefan to hear anything but the cramps got stronger. A minute later she felt something running down her legs.

"Stefan." She yelled. He was next to her immediately, wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"Stefan, my water just broke." Her voice broke because of the pain.

"Oh god. Wait a second let me get dressed." It took him only 5 seconds to run up, change and run down again.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital." He said, you could hear in his voice that he was nervous.

When they got to the hospital, Elena's contractions were already so strong that she couldn't walk so Stefan carried her into the hospital. A nurse brought them into the delivery room and Stefan stayed next to Elena during the whole childbirth. He held her hand and kissed it from time to time. He hated to see Elena having so much pain. But after 6 hours Elena's and Stefan's world stopped for a moment. It was the second that they heard their daughter screaming for the first time. The nurse laid the baby down on Elena's chest and her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"She's so beautiful." Stefan said, he could bearly speak.

"Oh my gosh." Elena laughed and cried at the same time. She was a mother.

Stefan kissed Elena's hand again. The baby was still covered with blood but neither of them noticed it.

"You're so beautiful." Elena whispered to her.

The nurse came to them. "Does she have a name?"

Elena's eyes lit up. "Alexia. Alexia Miranda Salvatore."

A tear of joy rolled down Stefan's face. This was the single greatest moment of his life. When he looked to the other side of the room he couldn't believe his eyes. That was Lexi. His best friend stood in the corner and leaned against the door. Was that real? Lexi's eyes were filled with tears and she smiled at Stefan. She gave him a thumbs up and wiped away a tear. When Stefan blinked and looked again she was gone.

"Did you see her?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Who?" She looked up.

"I think Lexi approves the name we gave our daughter." He smiled slightly and so did Elena.

"We've got a daughter Stefan. She's ours." Elena still cried but also smiled at Stefan.

"I know. I know" He gave her a quick, light kiss before turning to his wonderful daughter again.

"Alexia Miranda Salvatore." He said. "I like that."


	18. I just can't seem to get enough of you

A couple of weeks past and Elena and Stefan were both doing great with the baby. They loved her more than words can say. Stefan treated her like a princess, he always wanted to be around her, hold her. Elena loved to stand on the other side of the room to just watch them. Elena just got home from having a girls night with Caroline and Bonnie. Though she was a mother now, she still needed this. She still needed to have a night with pizza, romantic movies and her two best friends from time to time. She knew Stefan would take care of Lexi and that she wouldn't have to worry about her.

"I'm baack." She said as she got in.

Not a blink later Stefan stood infront of her and pushed her gently against the wall to kiss her passionately.

"We missed you." He said with a bright smile.

"I missed you too. I shouldn't go out ever again." She giggled.

"Exactly." Stefan mumbled before kissing her again. He worked his was to her neck and up again.

"Stefan stop. Lexi could hear us." Elena chuckled.

"Hmmmm you're right I should behave." He gave her a last light kiss on the lips and backed off a little bit.

"Where's Lexi by the way?" Elena asked and looked around.

"She's upstairs and just woke up." They could hear her moving around in her grip.

Lexi was a vampire, a special one though. She'll age until she's 18 and then stay like this forever. She drank blood but also milk from a bottle. She was way faster then human babies and could hear better, apart from that she was a common baby.

Elena ran upstairs and the next second she stood infront of Stefan again, Lexi in her arms. She kissed her forehead and her cheek.

"Hey sweetie. Mommy missed you."

Whenever Lexi saw Elena she had a bright smile on her face. Stefan stepped behind Elena and hugged her from behind to gave her a a kiss on the hair.

"Oh Caroline and Klaus are coming over to night by the way to talk about you know the wedding decoration, guestlists there's just so much to take care of." Elena told Stefan. It had taken a while but after Elena had found out that Caroline and Klaus were together she kinda had no choice but to try to get along with him. When Stefan and Elena got back together they had a long talk about it and they had agreed to make amens with him, for Caroline.

"Hmm you already went looking for a dress?" Stefan asked with a sassy smile.

"That is none of you business you're not gonna see it. We're doing this my way which is the old way."

"Fine with me, Ms soon to be Salvatore again." Stefan blinked.

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Lexi who still lied in her arms. "Did you hear that? How sassy your daddy is to me?" She giggled.

That. That right there made infinity looking so sweet.


	19. I do

When Elena woke up this morning she felt as excited as when Lexi was born. Today was the 20th March 2018. It was sunny and warm and you could feel the spring coming. But it wasn't a common day. Today was Elena's and Stefan's wedding day. Ever since Lexi was born they were planning it and it was gonna be perfect. Elena closed her eyes again and remembered the day when she and Damon married. She had felt nervous and a little bit scared too back then. Deep down Elena had known that is wasn't right but the sire bond left her no choice.

It was different today. Elena opened her eyes again and stood up. She was feeling calm and comfortable. Like everything was falling into place. She couldn't wait to walk into the church. Elena and Damon hadn't married ecclesiastical cause Damon didn't believe in god and all this 'crap'. Elena had felt sad but accepted in anyway. Now she was glad they didn't, in that way she and Stefan could marry in a church, read their vows infront of god and their friends.

It was all very traditionally. Stefan had stayed at Klaus and Caroline's last night so he wouldn't see her before the wedding.

She got out of the shower and heard that someone was about to ring the doorbell which happened a second later. She put a towel around her body and opened the door. It was Caroline who carried a big, big package. It was almost bigger than she which looked kinda funny.

"Am I late?" She said while coming in and putting down the package on the floor. Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Elena.

"No you're not late Caroline we've still got 2 hours till I have to be at the church." Elena said smiling.

"Why aren't you nervous? It's your wedding day you're supposed to be nervous."

"Well I'm not.. It's like everything is falling into place."

"Yeah took you long enough to realize who your souldmate is." Caroline sighed and looked at Elena. "We need to get your hair and make up done. Bonnie will come over in an hour."

"Hey Car" Elena said while walking over to her and taking her hand. "Thank you. For helping me with all of this."

Caroline smiled brightly. "Well what kind of maid of honour would I be if I hadn't?" She said before they hugged tightly.

The minutes past and it was only half an hour till they had to be at the church when Bonnie finally arrived.

"Sorry guys I know I'm la-" She gasped. "Elena you.. you look- oh my gosh you look stunning." Bonnie said still out of breath. And it was the truth. Elena wore a white, long, strapless dress and her hair was curled. She didn't wore much make up but she still looked like a princess.

Elena giggled and danced around when Caroline came in.

"Bonnie, finally. Okay we're set. Ready to go Elena?" Caroline asked with a bright smile on her face.

"More than ready." Elena nodded before they all walked out of the door.

When they arrived at the church, everyone already sat in the church, only Matt stood outside, waiting for Elena. Since Elena hadn't a father to escort her to the altar she had asked Matt to do it. He was her best friend and she couldn't imagine anyone doing this job better than him. They got out of the car and Caroline and Bonnie hugged Elena at the same time.

"Break a leg. We love you" They said.

"I love you too guys." Elena could see that Caroline's eyes were filled with tears though she smiled slightly.

They went inside and Matt came towards Elena. Elena heard how the music in the church started. She took Matt's hands.

"Yeah I'm ready."

When they entered the church the music stopped for a second before a woman started to sing Angel by Sarah McLachan. Elena had arranged this herself cause she knew Stefan loved this song. Everyone turned around and gazed at Elena who looked just stunning. She looked around in the church before locking eyes with Stefan who looked pretty hot in his suit. He smiled brightly and so did Elena. When they arrived at the altar Matt laid Elena's hand into Stefan's. Like I said it was all pretty traditionally. Elena and Stefan gazed into each other's eyes for a second before turning to the priest. The ceremony was beautiful and very special and Caroline cried the whole time. Lexi laid in Bonnie's arms and looked just flawless in her pink princess dress. She had watched her parents the whole time.

"I hereby pronounce you husband an wife. You can kiss your bride."

Elena smiled even brighter and she and Stefan turned to each other before he gave her a long and passionate kiss. Caroline took a quick picture. Stefan pulled away and whispered to Elena: "I love you" "I love you" She answered.

They walked up the aisle and outside of the church where a photographer made a thousand pictures and everyone came to Stefan and Elena and congratulated them.

Later they all went to the Salvatore home and had a huge wedding reception. When everyone was gone and Lexi was asleep, Stefan and Elena sat on the couch.

"Today was the most beautiful day in my life." Elena said and took a deep breath.

"Couldn't agree more, Mrs Salvatore." Stefan took her hand.

Elena giggled. She spinned herself around until she sat in Stefan's lap. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She pulled away and carressed his cheek.

"I love you, Stefan. I will love you for the rest of my life. I don't want to spent a single day without you or Lexi. I just want us to be together. Forever."

Stefan kissed her hand. "We will. I promise."


	20. Unwanted visitor

4 years had past since the wedding. Stefan and Elena were happier than they had ever been, Lexi's 5th birthday was next week and Elena went looking for a birthday present with her. Stefan was at home and just got off the phone with Klaus and Caroline. They helped Stefan and Elena to arrange the birthday party for Lexi. She was only 4 but she understood things way better than a normal 4 year old would. She knew that nobody could know what she, her family, her godparents and Bonnie were. She had also learned how to act in public, not to feed on people and to eat normal food. Everything was perfect. They all felt like they had moved on from everything bad in their lifes. But you can't run from your past, it always catches up with you (it'll make sense eventually).

Stefan was about to go in the shower when he heard someone coming into the house. He assumed it was Elena and ran downstairs, shirtless by the way. He stopped when he was close enough that their noses touched.

"Hey." He whispered. He could hear a silent gasp coming out of her mouth and stepped a few steps back.

"Are you okay? Where's Lexi?" Stefan asked and frowned.

"..Lexi?.." She seemed to be completely irritated.

Stefan giggled. "Yeah Lexi.. Our daughter who you just took to searching for her birthday present?"

She nodded quickly. "Right.. Right.. Er.. Yeah I .. You know I stepped by at Caroline's and she er.. She took her to .. to see a movie."

"She took our 4 year old daughter to see a movie?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"It's a movie for children.. For christ's sakes Stef aren't you glad we can spend some time alone Did you miss me?" Within a blink she had come close to him and their noses touched again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Their lips practically touched, when it exploded in his mind like a bomb. He pushed his body to the other side of the room with all his strength and tried to catch his breath. He growled deeply and showed his fangs.

"Katherine..." He whispered, trying to convince himself not to kill her instantly.

* * *

**Very, very short chapter I know but I kinda wanted to leave it here for now I think there will be another chapter coming up later. Stay tuned it's gonna be good.**


	21. Did you miss me?

Katherine took a deep breath, shook her head and smiled slightly. "No matter how hard I try, I can never fool you. Anyways. How have you been? Long time no see.. Of course I kept an eye on you over the years but I didn't know you and that doppelganger bitch adopted a child and named it Lexi.. how poetic." She giggled and looked around.

Stefan had calmed himself as much as possible. "Actually she's not adopted."

"What do you mean she's not adopted? You're both vampires. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, Katherine. It's the truth. She's our daughter." Stefan said that very proud.

Katherine stoped walking around and looked at him. "You're telling the truth?" She frowned.

"I am.."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Interesting."

"Why are you here, Katherine?" He crossed his arms. He didn't want to play games, he just wanted her to be gone.

"Do you even have to ask?" She rolled her eyes again and smiled.

"Oh wait .. I know it.. You came back for me, right?" Stefan said ironical and shook his head.

Katherine just stood there and gazed at him for a few seconds before pushing her body in Stefan's direction with all her power. In the next second they both laid on the floor, Katherine on the top of Stefan.

"What if I told you that this time .. I'm really here because of you?"

Stefan raised his head a little bit. "I'd tell you that..."

"... yeah?" She asked. Her voice full of hope.

He whispered. "That I hate you and that I don't want you here. So you better get the hell out of my house." He threw her off of him and stood up.

That's when he heard how someone turned the key of the front door. "We're home." Elena yelled before she locked eyes with the woman who she after all this years still feared the most. The woman who looked exactly like her. The woman who was in love with her husband.

"Elena.." Stefan took a few steps towards her.

"Stefan what is she doing here?" Elena yelled.

"Mommy why does she look like you?" Lexi grabbed Elena's hand tightly.

Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of Lexi. Stefan hadn't lied to her. You could cleary see that she was their child. Elena's brown hair and Stefan's green eyes. She looked more like Elena though and her looking like Elena made Lexi also looking like Katherine. I think Katherine was kinda fascinated by that. It made her think about her own daughter, who was taken from her back in Bulgaria. She stopped herself from letting it in and pushed her body in the direction of the front door and ran out of the house.

Stefan went over to Elena and Lexi. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena.

"No Stefan I'm not okay. What if she comes back? What does she want?" Elena's eyes filled with tears.

Stefan hugged her and Lexi tightly. "I don't know.. But I'm gonna find out. I promise."


	22. Memory lane

The next day Elena woke up early. She hadn't slept all night and she kept asking herself why Katherine had come back here. Did she come back to take Stefan away from Elena? Elena knew for sure. She wanted Katherine dead. And she wanted to do it herself. She went out of the shower and ran downstairs, to the living room. She had to find out where Katherine was staying and where she had stayed in all these years, in which they hadn't heard a word from her. Or did they? Did Katherine watch them all this time and just waited for the right moment to come back into their life's? But how was she supposed to find all of that out? She didn't know who had been in touch with Katherine over the years. She decided to go to Caroline and Klaus' and if they didn't know anything she would go to ask Elijah and if he didn't know anything either she would have to think of another plan. She would kill Katherine before she could take anything away from Elena, she promised that to herself. She got changed quickly, took the keys and tried to close the door as quietly as possible.

Stefan woke up when he heard the car driving away. He stood up and called for Elena but instead of her, Lexi answered.

"Daddy?" She whispered in a sleepy voice.

Stefan ran over to her nursery and smiled brightly. "Good morning princess. How are you?" He picked her up and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good." She answered with a smile. "Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Whatever you want to."

"Who was the woman who looked like Mommy?" She looked deep into Stefan's eyes which were similar to her eyes.

"That's a long story, sweetie. But I promise Mommy and I will tell you tonight, okay? Are you hungry?" He asked with a wink.

"Yes I am."

He ran downstairs. When Stefan ran that fast with Lexi in arms, she would always giggle. Giggle like.. He felt a soft breeze just when he entered the kitchen. He turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He almost yelled and Lexi tightened her grip around his neck.

She ignored him and walked towards them. "I'm so sorry we didn't get the chance to officially meet yesterday. I'm Katherine. You must be Lexi, right?"

Lexi nodded slowly. "Yes I am."

"Well I've heard very much about you, Lexi." Katherine said, with a bright smile.

"From who?" Stefan asked roughly.

Again, Katherine simply ignored him. "I brought you something, Lexi." She grabbed a teddy bear from her bag and handed it over to Lexi.

Lexi grabbed it and smiled at Katherine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Why don't you go play with it, while I have a word with your Dad?"

Stefan let Lexi down and she ran upstairs.

"She's fast." Katherine said, before turning to Stefan.

"What are you doing here Katherine? This is the second time you show up here, when Elena isn't home. What have you planned?"

"Chill, Stef. I was just curious to meet Lexi. We didn't really say goodbye on good terms yesterday. How have you been? Are you happy?" She asked softly.

"I am actually. I'm married to the love of my life, I have a daughter." Stefan answered cocky.

"Ouch." Katherine said ironical. "How did you break through the sire bond?"

"I found a way."

"Oh come on, Stefan. I'm not here to seduce you or anything. Well.. at least not when your daughter is home." She giggled and walked a few steps towards him.

"That is never gonna happen, Katherine. I love, Elena more than anything in this world and she loves me just the same." He crossed his arms.

"And that's exactly where you're wrong, Stefan." She stopped smiling and gazed deep into his eyes. "No one will ever love you as much as I do."

Stefan swallowed. "Well I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever you want. You came back to Mystic Falls back in 2009 because Elena looked like me, because you were still in love with me, because you still are." She came closer and whispered to him. He froze, was unable to move. She put a hand onto his cheek and carressed it, when they both felt a soft breeze behind them.

"Perfect timing." Katherine whispered before her eyes turned all veiny. She turned around, showed her fangs, growled deeply and pushed her body in Elena's direction. They fell to the floor and Elena's eyes got all veiny too.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"What I do best. Stealing your man." Katherine smiled ironicaly.

Elena screamed and pushed Katherine against the wall on the other side of the wall. "I. Want. You. Gone."

Katherine started smiling brighter. "Lexi, are you already done playing with the bear aunt Katherine gave you?" She looked to the stairs.

Elena gasped and looked to the stairs, where (of course) nobody stood. In the next second she felt pain in her left arm and fell down to the floor.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and ran over to her.

"Until next time, Stef." Katherine said and simply walked out of the front door.

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna drive a stake right through her heart or even better rip it out." Elena yelled. The pain was gone by now and had turned into anger.

"What happened while I was gone? Why did she stand so close to you when I came in? Stefan what are you not telling me?" Elena yelled even louder.

"Nothing. Elena, nothing happened. She was just being Katherine. She was playing all nice and brought Lexi a teddy bear." Stefan rolled his eyes.

Elena took a deep breath. "She did what? She's going after my daughter now?" She took a vase and threw it against the wall.

"Mommy are you okay?" A tiny voice whispered.

Elena turned her head to the stairs where Lexi stood. She ran over to her.

"Of course I am, sweetie. You don't have to worry about it." Elena had calmed down within seconds and hold Lexi tight.

Lexi looked from Elena to Stefan and back.

"Are you gonna tell me who Katherine is now?"

* * *

**Sooo I was having a couple of Steferine feels today (they're my guilty pleasure ship) and so this came into my mind haha :D**


	23. This girl is on fire

They sat down with Lexi and told her the whole story. Everything. About the doppelganger and the curse that Klaus wanted to break with Elena. They didn't tell Lexi that Stefan and Katherine had quiet a history though cause I think that would have turned out very weird.

Elena wanted to go after Katherine though. She waited till Lexi and Stefan were asleep and somehow managed it to sneek out of the house. She had visited Caroline and Klaus earlier and Klaus had made a couple of calls to find out where Katherine was staying. A hotel in a little village 10 minutes away from Mystic Falls. It was like 3am but Elena needed to see her. She would kill Katherine if she had to. Elena would protect her family no matter what she had to do. She arrived at the hotel. Gladly she got a guy who worked in the hotel to invite her in. She compelled him to give her Katherine's room number. It wasn't very difficult for her to open the door. When she got in she found nothing but an empty room with Katherine's things. Elena was scared that Katherine went to see Stefan again but she was wrong.

"Hello Elena." Katherine said in her bitchy, ironic voice.

Elena turned around and her eyes turned veiny immediately.

"I wouldn't!" Katherine said roughly. "I've been around a long time, Elena and I can kill you within a blink so be a little scared."

"I'm not afraid of you." Elena meant it. She wasn't scared of her. For Elena, Katherine was nothing but pathetic.

"Well.. you should be." Katherine smiled for a second and ran towards Elena. In the next second she felt pain in her whole body. Katherine had poisend her with vervain.

When Elena woke up she laid on the bed and couldn't move. "What have you done?" She screamed at Katherine who sat on the other side of the room.

"I made sure you don't leave until I want you to." Katherine's bitchy tone almost made Elena puke.

"And I want to know why you're here and what you want from us." Elena yelled.

"Isn't that obvious? I want Stefan, Elena. I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want him and trust me I always get what I want." Katherine said.

"You don't want him. You just want him cause you can't have him at the moment. You toyed with him and Damon for over a century and they're tired of it."

Katherine shook her head. "Do you really think you're any different? You married Damon, Elena. For over 5 years Stefan did nothing but whining cause he couldn't get over you. You're not better that I am maybe you're even worse."

"That's not true. I married Damon cause I was sired to him, I didn't want to hurt, Stefan. And- wait. Why would you know that Stefan spent 5 years whining?" Elena asked.

Katherine bit her lip and smiled.

"You didn't." Elena screamed. She tried to get up but Katherine chained her to the bed.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't freak, girl. Nothing happened but it almost did. He wanted my help to break this god damned sire bond and it is because_ I love him_ that I helped him. We got closer again, but still nothing happened and then one day he was just gone. But that's when I knew he was never gonna choose me over you. But I couldn't give up, I still can't so I'm gonna find another way, trust me I will and until I do, I don't want you to come here anymore." Katherine came closer to her. ".. or I swear to god I will hunt you down. Including your daughter."

"You stay the hell away from my family. I don't want you to come over either. I don't wanna see you in my house again." Elena still yelled.

"Too bad you don't get to make the rules here. I'll go to your house to see Stefan whenever I want to." Katherine smiled.

"You will not get it, will you Katherine? Stefan does not want you. He will never forgive you for the things that you did to him, his brother.. to me." Elena nearly cried now.

Katherine carressed Elena's cheek. "We'll talk about that in the morning." She said. And then she was gone. She was simply gone and Elena still couldn't move from the bed.

Damn this evil slut.


End file.
